Together: The Lost Chapters
by MargretEverdeen
Summary: So if you haven't already read my story "Together", then this story will make absolutely no sense to you. There were a couple of chapters I deleted from my original story and I thought it'd be nice to put them together and post them. So here they are! There's really no 'ending' cause this is just a collection of the chapters that got left out. So go read "Together" first! Thanks!
1. One Night

One Night:

"Marry me"

"Mako... I-"

"Korra, why not?"

"I'm just not ready."

"When will you be ready Korra!" Mako shouted.

Korra stared shocked at Mako. They had discussed marriage many times and yet Korra always had the same answer. But Mako had never lashed out like this before.

"Mako.. I.."

"I can't keep doing this Korra."

"Mako don't." Korra said firmly.

"No! I love you Korra and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"You will Mako. But the world, I don't know how to be an Avatar and a wife."

"The world may need you Korra, but I need you too. The world can share. I love you."

Korra stood silent.

"There have been married avatars before Korra. I don't know why you're doing this." Mako said.

"I'm scared."

Mako looked shocked. "Of what?"

"I don't know…" Korra said rubbing her arm and looking away. "I'm afraid I won't make you happy. If I do something wrong now, it'll be easy for you to just leave. But if were married –

"Korra. You make me the happiest I've ever been in my life! Ever since my parents died I've been making sure Bolin would have everything he needs to be happy. Then I met you. You make me happy, Korra. I'd never leave you because I never want to stop feeling the way you make me feel. I'd never leave you because you're my family now and I never want to lose my family again."

"Mako." Korra breathed. He'd never said those things to her before. She was touched. She wanted to hold Mako and never let go. "Yes" she whispered.

"What?" Mako looked up.

"Yes" Korra said a little louder "Yes I'll marry you Mako!" She jumped into his arms as he lifted her up and spun her around. They were wrapped in their own little world where the only thing holding them down was each other and not gravity. They spent that night together full of love and compassion, excited and celebrating their future.

* * *

Ok, so in case you didn't catch it, this is supposed to be the night that Mako and Korra conceive the baby. I wanted that implied, but I feel like it came across to cheesy. I also feel that in my story "Together", I was making Korra too scared of everything all the time. Korra is confident and I was starting to feel like I was writing her way out of character. So in hopes to fix that problem, I deleted this chapter. I pictured this scene happening on the balcony of the pro bending arena, overlooking Yue Bay, at night time. But I had a hard time setting it up that way. I like stories that start off with a conversation. So starting this chapter with the conversation left me nowhere to put the setting, and I felt that if I didn't get the setting across, it took away from the story. I also feel like the argument was kind of cheesy. I don't know, I just didn't really care for this chapter. This was originally the first chapter to "Together". But I ended up feeling it wasn't necessary to the plot. So yeah… let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


	2. 19 Weeks

19 Weeks:

Mako was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone when he heard someone running up the stairs to the apartment. Mako turned and looked at his brother who was currently sitting at the table playing around with Pabu. He gave his brother a quizzical look. Bolin replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Just then the door burst open and in ran Korra. She paused for a minute standing there looking around the apartment frantically as if looking for something. When her eyes fell upon Mako she ran up to him.

"Korra what's wrong?" He asked worried.

Korra just stood there smiling up at him. She grabbed his hands.

"I felt the baby move!" She squealed rather uncharacteristically.

Mako's face changed from confused to shocked to excited. Korra then placed his hands on her bloated stomach.

"Do you feel that?" She asked excitedly. Mako's dropped jaw rose into a loving smile.

"Wow." He whispered. "There's really a baby in there."

"Yeah." She said softly smiling up at him with her hands on her hips.

"I wanna feel! I wanna feel!" Bolin shouted as he ran up to the two. They both just smiled and laughed. Bolin had just completely interrupted their intimate moment, but it was totally worth it. The three of them stood there together feeling the newest member of their family grow. It was a special moment for all of them.

* * *

I originally wrote this chapter cause I wanted to give some perspective on how Bolin felt about the baby. I pictured him to be excited that his family is growing. I also wanted Mako and Korra to share that moment when the baby first moved, but it just didn't feel natural. Also, I feel like Korra was too out of character in this. I can't really see her "squealing" like I wrote. Maybe she would, I don't know. I know I'm the author and can do whatever I want, but I try to keep the characters as close to the show as possible. Again, "Together" is my first story that I've actually written out. So all this is new to me. Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	3. 27 Weeks

27 Weeks:

"I'm gonna be an awesome Uncle you know." Said Bolin as he handed Korra her drink. Korra was visiting Bolin in his new apartment when they sat down at the kitchen counter to have some leech juice. Mako was in a meeting with the owner of the Pro-Bending arena.

Korra laughed and replied, "Of course you are. I'd expect nothing less."

"I plan on spoiling him rotten." Bolin continued. "And I'm gonna teach him how to earth bend."

"Earth bend? Who said the baby was going to be an earth bender?" Korra asked amused.

"Yeah! Mako and I's dad was an earth bender. So there's a chance the baby will be an earth bender."

"I didn't even think about the baby being a bender." Korra said softly looking down and rubbing her stomach.

Bolin smiled. "Well it could be a fire or water bender too."

"I hope it's a fire bender." Korra said suddenly.

"How come?"

"Well…" Korra answered. "It's an element Mako and I can both bend…. I don't know. It'd be fun if all three of us could all bend an element together."

Bolin smiled a sad smile. Korra noticed this and started to feel bad that Bolin still hadn't met someone special. Sure he had screaming fan girls that he brought home all the time, but he never actually settled down.

"You'll be a great father too someday, Bolin." Korra said.

"Nahhhh. I don't think kids are my thing." Bolin said rising to clean the dishes.

"What are you talking about? I see the way you are with Tenzin's kids. You're definitely a family man."

"The only family I really ever knew was Mako." Bolin said as he rinsed out the cups. Korra gave Bolin a sad look.

"Well, now you have a new member to add to that family. I know you'll be a great uncle. And maybe someday, a great dad too."

"You really think so?" Bolin asked turning around to face Korra.

"I know so." She replied smiling.

* * *

Poor Bolin. I cut out all of the chapters that he actually has lines. Again, I wrote this chapter because I wanted to give some insight to how Bolin felt about the baby but then I decided that I wanted to keep "Together" about Mako and Korra. I feel like Bolin would be a great uncle who spoils the kid rotten. I also wanted to show that Even though Korra has been with Mako all these years, she and Bolin were still really great friends. Oh and I didn't pare up Bolin with Asami because I feel like she would be with Iroh. I picture Bolin with an OLDER Jinor or Ikki in a few years. I know, weird, but hey, I did say older. Anywyas, as I was writing this chapter, I felt like it was really forced. It didn't flow out of me like the other chapters. Anyways, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.


	4. 30 Weeks

30 Weeks:

"What names have you guys come up with?" Ikki said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Tenzin and his family had invited Korra, Mako, and Bolin over for dinner. The children were currently bouncing up and down in their seats acting extremely hyper, while Pema was serving everyone.

"Yes, I'm interested to know what names you have thought of." Tenzin repeated calmly ignoring the loud and rambunctious kids.

Korra looked to Mako shocked. He had the same surprised look upon his face. They had never talked about baby names. 'How could we forget to think of baby names?' their faces seemed to say to each other.

"Uh we haven't really decided yet." Mako sutured.

"Y-yeah, we like too many names. But we'll let you know as soon as we pick one." Korra added.

Later that night as Mako and Korra were getting ready for bed Mako watched Korra rub her belly.

"Can you believe we haven't even thought of names?" Korra asked

"I know. I've been so worried about making sure everything is ready for the baby, that names completely slipped my mind." Mako replied.

"So what names do like?" She asked as they crawled into bed and snuggled up together.

"For a boy or a girl?" Mako asked as he laid his hand upon her belly.

"Uhh… a boy."

"How about… Kaosu?" Mako asked. Korra scrunched up her nose.

"Ok ok!" Mako laughed. "Do you have anything better?"

"…No. Not really." Korra replied.

"Well I have a girl name." Mako said so softly that Korra almost didn't hear him.

"Ok, what is it?" Korra asked as she noticed the serious look on Mako's face.

"Mya." He whispered.

Korra smiled. "That's pretty. Where's it from?"

"It was my mother's name."

Korra gasped. "Mako." She whispered. Mako watched her with sad eyes.

"Is that ok?" He asked.

Korra turned to her side to see him better.

"It's perfect Mako." Korra answered. Mako smiled at her.

"Mya. We'll name her Mya." She said as she took his hands and placed them on her belly.

* * *

This chapter was really forced for me. I wanted them to discuss baby names but I couldn't get the story out on paper the way I wanted to. I'm also not too crazy about the name Mya. I like Mae but I didn't want people to think of Zuko's Moody girlfriend form ATLAB. I think Mako and Korra would have a girl first, but I didn't really want to force the readers into a gender. Together really has no implying of the gender and I like it better that way. I wanted to leave that up to the imagination of the readers. Oh and if you're wondering why Bolin was at the dinner but not Asami, that's because I picture her being whisked away by General Iroh the second. And they are living happily in the fire nation while Asami runs the Sato Company and Iroh continues to be a bad ass general. I also feel like I have way too many chapters where they are in bed. I don't know why I do that. But in hopes to fix that, this chapter got the boot. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.


	5. 31 Weeks

31 Weeks:

The sky was a calming orange as the noise of the city's hustle and bustle could be heard off in the distance. The faint scent of freshly popped fire flakes filled the noses of the happy couple as they walked hand in hand through the park.

"I love the sunset." Mako Whispered as he put his arm around Korra. He held her a little tighter as the temperature started to drop.

"It reminds me of fire." Korra said as she snuggled against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think the baby will be a fire bender?" Mako asked. Korra looked up at him and smiled then looked down at her round belly and placed both of her hands on it.

"Maybe." She said quietly. As she moved her hands around her belly she continued, "The baby is strong. I can tell. So I'm sure it's a bender of some kind."

Mako watched Korra out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Well of course the baby is strong. Just look at its parents." Mako replied jokingly. Korra smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to give Mako a kiss. They spent the rest of the evening strolling through the park sharing their excitement for the future.

* * *

I'm pretty happy with the beginning of this chapter. I actually don't know why I took this out. Rereading it right now made me wonder why I took it out. I actually kind of like it. I think it was because I took this chapter out before I took out the chapter with Korra and Bolin discussing the baby's bending abilities and I didn't want the subject to come across twice. Oh well. Here it is now for everyone to enjoy. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


End file.
